wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-27242792-20130528043111
Now here's my randomness story. *I walk into my room* Me: What has HAPPENED HERE?! (Everything is covered in purple goo except my computer) Me: Who did this? (hears a familiar giggle) PINKIE PIE! PP: Oh hey Kerry! I thought today I might go and pull a prank on you so I got all this goo and covered everything in your room with it and man, it was SO FUNNY! And squishy, too! Splashing in goo is just about the FUNNEST THING IN THE WORLD! Well, second funnest after eating a lot of delicious cake. Still, I wish the goo was pink instead of purple, because, you know, pink is my favorite color, I mean duh! Oh yeah, and I got the help of another prankster. She provided the goo. (Annie Scrambler climbs out of one of the goo piles) I still can’t believe I helped a pony to pull a prank. PP: What show are you supposed to be from, anyway? AS: The Electric Company… PP: You mean, that PBS phonics show for second-language English learners? AS: It’s not for second-language English learners! PP: Well, that’s how the author perceives it as. AS: Wait, how did that computer not get touched in all this mess? Me: I have a magic force field around it… (Another person bursts out from a goo pile, splattering goo everywhere) Me: Mabel Pines! You were in on this too?! Mabel: What? Waddles likes rolling in gooey stuff! And so do I! Waddles: Oink oink. PP: Yep! We brought along the queen of random questions and sweaters too! (hi-fives Mabel) AS: That sweater is nothing compared to all the fashionable outfits I have in my wardrobe. (diva pose) Mabel: Have you switched bodies with anyone? Me: That was random. AS: Yes, I have. To impersonate that person and make her look bad, of course. Mabel: Me too, high five! AS: We were also planning to mess up some of the posters in here… (stomps on ground to scramble words on poster) Me: (glares at her) AS: I swear we were going to fix it afterwards! Honest! Me: You’re a Prankster, how can I trust you? WG: (comes in door) I sense there is a villain in here who misuses the power of words! Who is it?! (everyone looks at Annie) AS: Um… I totally did not mess up anyone’s posters! PP: Yeah! She, uh, didn’t! WG: I fight for the justice of words! It is not to be misused. AS: Whatever. (tries to stomp the ground to stop WG, but fails) Annie Scrambler used Earthquake! It doesn’t affect WordGirl because she is a Flying-type! Me: Enough with the Pokemon dialogs! Mabel: Who cares? (Jimmy Z walks in) Um, Casrules kicked me out of her house, so can I ask if you have pizza? Me: No pizza here. Now go away. JZ: What kind of party are you having in here with a lot of goo, a pink pony-thing, a girl dressed like a superhero, a quite nicely-dressed teenage girl with pigtails, a younger girl wearing a sweater in summer, and a pig? And why wasn’t I invited? Me: This isn’t a party. Everyone, leave so I can clean up this mess! AS: This isn’t a mess, it’s ORGANIZED CHAOS! (you’re aresome if you know where that’s from) WG: I can clean it up for you. Me: No, I prefer to do it myself. PP: I have a superspeed goo vacuum-inator! Me: No! (I use magic to send everyone back to their own dimensions and clean up my room) And, that’s all fo- AS: (interrupting) Am I your favorite Electric Company character? Me: No, Lisa is. AS: Drat! Me: Go back to your dimension! -lks! The end. P.S. I titled this Google Docs file "Yet another untitled document". I'm weird.